My problems with James
by Mischief Weavers
Summary: "Oh, I couldn't possibly tell you all the problems I have with you Potter. That would take far too long. No. It would be easier to-say…write a book on it." "Then why don't you do that Evans." And that's just what she does. Lily Evans writes a list detailing all her problems with James Potter from "He's a big-headed git." Right to "I'm in love with him.".
**Hello and welcome to an all new Mischief Weavers story. This is AT wishing you a very happy read.**

 **P.S- Of course I don't own Harry Potter!**

 _This book is property of Lily Evans._

Right. Normally I wouldn't use a precious note book on something as silly as James Potter. Ugh. Even to write his name. However, as I have said I would, I am using this notebook to compile a list. It will probably be more of an essay when you learn of the lists contents but hopefully you shall come to understand soon enough.

MY PROBLEMS WITH JAMES POTTER. 

· He's arrogant. He sticks his nose up at anyone who isn't magical and despises anyone in Slytherin. Who is he to think he has the right to pass judgement on who people are. Dumbledore trusts them to come to this school, does that mean nothing to him? Of course not, only his opinion means something.

· He acts as if he owns the world. I mean honestly! Just because he already knew spells and came from a wizarding family! It's bad enough that he can do spells but he just makes those who can't feel bad about themselves. If he continues like this I may have to give him a huge telling off.

· He struts. (Which may lead to bad posture, another annoying thing.) This problem isn't really felt by the school and I suppose it's actually kind of funny. He makes himself look like a horse the way he walks with his head poking forward all the time.

· He likes pranks! Not saying I don't, but there's a time and a place and he has the inability to sense either. To be honest, he doesn't have the ability to sense a lot of things, like the largeness of his head for one.

· He doesn't like Snape! I know the boy is a little different but he is my friend. And besides, what business of his is it about whom I befriend? Nosy toerag.

· He messes around in class. I don't even really need to elaborate on this one. The crime is clear and simply written.

· HE TURNED MY HAIR BLUE! I mean of all the cheeky arrogant big-headed acts in the world. Oh I could just yell at him till I'm blu-…..Oh HAHA very funny! *Gestures in air and storms out to wash her hair…again.*.

· He is disrespectful to the teachers.*Glares at said toerag over her notebook.* It's one thing to bully innocent children with his spells but the teachers. That's another kind of disrespect.

· He has a prank group. And he had corrupted poor Remus!

· He plays quidditch and seems to think he owns the world. Ha. If he owned the world he would have blown us all up by now.

· He doesn't care about studying. This isn't even a problem but rather just idiotic.

· He's been doing suspicious magic at night with his friends. Don't ask me how I know…wait…you're a book…ugh! Never mind, next point.

· He goes to class half asleep. (Probably because of his night time magic.)

· His hair is always a mess. Hello Potter, heard of a comb? Well of course he has, he just thinks he looks better with his hair standing on his head.

· He keeps nagging me.

· He's a big-headed git.

· He pulled another prank.

· HE'S AN ANIMAGUS! OF ALL THE IRRESPONSIBLE THINGS. HE COULD HAVE DIED! HE COULD HAVE BEEN FATALLY WOUNDED! AND THEN WHERE WOULD I BE?...Wait what?

· He keeps being nice to me.

· He keeps staring at me.

· He complimented me today.

· He pranked again. (tut tut. I thought he had learnt.)

· He's suddenly being studious.

· He had a polite conversation with me. I'm sure he's up to something.

· He apologised to me and he didn't laugh or say it was a trick.

· He got me my favourite book for my birthday!

· He stood up for me when Petunia insulted me.

· He got a detention covering for me.

· For some reason I found myself stammering when I talk to him. I bet he put some spell on me.!

· He was nice to me ALL DAY! He's definitely up to something! Right? I mean…I don't know.

· He came to visit me in the hospital wing.

· He won a quidditch match today and didn't boast.

· He helped me study today.

· He wasn't annoying today.

· He gave me chocolates.

· He's being really nice.

· He got made head boy!

· He has hazel eyes.

· He's actually responsible.

· He's really nice to me.

· I'm in love with him.

 **Review!**


End file.
